BEIP continues to explore and support the numerous research opportunities presented by the in vivo application of nuclear magnetic resonance. Work has focused on four main areas: 1) the design and construction of specialized radio frequency coils which have a highly homogeneous -irradiating field, and which, in conjunction with a specialized preamplifier and transmitter, give a constant, high sensitivity signal while probe loading changes; 2) the development of new spinmassaging techniques, in particular, the application of noise pulses with a surface coil to produce rapid spatial localization; 3) the development and implementation of v various echo-planar imaging techniques--a method which aims to produce images in under lOOms--using a new gradient coil design, and 4) the support and improvement of the VAX, SUN, Macintosh and Bruknet computers via networking and the addition of new software.